


The long and short of it

by boredone27



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, femslash100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7349527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredone27/pseuds/boredone27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Winry with short hair would be beautiful, because she is always beautiful no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The long and short of it

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt [Fullmetal Alchemist: Rose/Winry - hair](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5924684#t5924684) at [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) on LiveJournal
> 
> (Also I'm horrible at tiltling.)

She came home to Winry in front of the mirror, towel around her waist indicating she had just came out of the shower. She held the brush in her hand, working through her own long blond hair.

“Maybe I should cut it off,” she muttered. 

Rose walked to behind her and genly took the brush to help the other girl.

“Is something the matter?” 

“My bun came undone in the middle of a surgery and some fell in my face,” Winry said with a sigh as she inspected herself in the mirror, “I think it’s time for a haircut.”

Then her eyes brighten, she smiled and said, “I always wanted to try short hair.”

Rose gently worked through the knots, picturing Winry with short hair in her mind. She had always liked her hair and would take chances to help Winry with brushing it or making new styles.

But Winry with short hair would be beautiful, because she is always beautiful no matter what.

“I think short hair would be a great look on you,” Rose finally said with a smile.

Winry beamed. “Thank you. Would you help me choose?”

“Of course.” 

Weeks later when they sat on the couch, Winry’s head in Rose’s lap and with Rose’s fingers gently carding through short blond strands, she thought Winry with short hair is indeed very beautiful.


End file.
